Rabbits United
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: North and Bunnymund pay a certain rabbit a visit.


Rabbits United

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. First fanfic in Rise of the Guardians verse so any tips are welcome. Written to fill this prompt on the Kink Meme: Bunnymund convinces North to come with him on a gift-giving visit to the Trix Rabbit, even though "Silly rabbit, gifts are for kids!"

"I don't know about this, Bunny." North said to his friend, as he used his big fist to pound on the door. "I think this bad idea."

"Aw, come on, mate!" Bunny whined back. "It can't hurt! I mean, the poor bugger never gets any cereal-"

"But Bunny, Trix _are_ meant for the children and Trixie is not child."

Bunny rang the bell, cupping his paws around his eyes and peering through the window to see if anyone was coming. "Think about it, big guy. If ya' want a candy cane, does anyone stop ya' from eating one?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And if I want to have a snack of one of me goobers, no one stops me. And Jack can throw his own snow balls and Tooth can use a dollar to get an apple or somethin' if she wants to and Sandy can make his Sandmobile. Why can't Trixie have one little bowl of cereal?"

Well, North thought, when Bunny put it that way, it did seem a bit unfair.

"Oy!" Bunny called, knocking a boomerang on the front door. "Open up, ya' blighta! It's me!"

"Bunny, perhaps he is not home."

"Naw, I can hear him moving around in there." Bunny dismissed, with a twitch of an ear. "Rabbit ears, mate."

Sure enough, there was soon the sound of a lock clicking and a dead bolt sliding open. Seconds later, the door opened just a tiny crack and two eyes peered out. "B-bunnymund? Are you-" His eyes passed over the pooka and settled on North. "North! Wh-what are you doing here? I-I haven't stolen any cereal! Recentally!"

"Ahha, not for lack of trying!" North laughed. "But this visit is not for lecture. This for social call."

"Oh." Trixie gave a sigh and the door opened just a little bit more. "Wh-what about?"

"Well, ya'd find out if ya'd just let us in already!" Bunnymund exclaimed, pushing the door and causing Trixie to stumble back. "Crikey, mate, didn't anybody ever tell ya' it's not polite to keep guests waiting?"

"R-right!" Trixie gave a nervous laugh as Nick walked through the door, as well. "Where are my manners? Care to sit down?"

He pointed at a couch all the way across the room, but North noticed that his eyes kept going towards a door that was slightly ajar on the other side. Santa was tempted to look, but decided to stick with the task at hand. Trixie might be annoying with his petty thefts from children, but he was Bunny's friend and perhaps North could allow one visit to pass without searching the premises.

"No, thank you. We'll be quick." North stated before Bunny could open his mouth. He could see the possibility that the cereal-obsessed rabbit should be allowed some cereal, but Trixie still irritated North and the Christmas Spirit didn't want to be around the Rabbit any longer than necessary.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Trixie looked anything but disappointed, his eyes still occasionally going to the door.

North waited for Bunny to speak up; this was, after all, the Pooka's idea. However, Bunnymund simply gave North a pointed look. Giving an internal sigh, North continued. "As you now, Trixie, Christmas is near."

"Yes! Yes, I know!" Trixie nodded vigorously. "I'll understand if you need to leave! In fact, I should probably let you go now-"

"And Bunny thought it would be nice if we brought you present."

"A-a present? For me?" The Rabbit looked stunned. "Oh, I couldn't! Really, I mean-"

"Just wait until you see what it is, mate!" Bunny spoke up. "North, give him the present."

"Keep hold of your horses." Nick raised a hand. "I need to fetch it from my sack." He pulled his bag off of his back and started to rummage through it.

Trixie looked at it warily. "You're n-not going to put m-me in that, are you?"

"Of course not, you bloomin' idiot!" Bunny protested. "Why would we do that?"

"B-because North likes to do that!"  
"That only when you steal from children." North pointed out. "This is a friendly visit. Ah!" His hand closed around the gift-wrapped box and he pulled it out, handing it to Trixie. "Here you go!"

"Open it!" Bunny urged, watching his friend anxiously.

Slowly, Trixie pulled back a corner of the wrapping paper. His expression changed when he saw a red, cardboard box. Pulling faster, the Rabbit quickly revealed a set of green words. "Can it- can it-" Trixie shed the rest of the paper and stared at the box in awe. "It- it is!" He looked up at Nick, his face a picture of gratitude. "No one's…no one's ever given me…" North tensed, preparing for the outburst that was sure to follow. "Thank you!" Trixie said simply. "And thank _you_." He turned to Bunnymund.

"My pleasure."

"No problem, mate."

"Well, I guess you'll have to be going now." Trixie looked as his feet with a sigh.

The Pooka shrugged. "I guess we could stay for-"

"Nope!" Trixie cut him off, looking back up and hopping over to the door. "You've done enough! Wouldn't want to hold you two up!" He opened the door. "Drop by again when you have the time!"

North and Bunnymund exchanged a look. "Alright." North shrugged. "Merry early Christmas, Trixie."

"Yeah; see ya' around, mate." Bunny added, as the two walked out the door. They'd scarcely made down the front steps when the door slammed behind them. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought he'd be thrilled! Usually isn't this rude."

Nick shrugged. "Oh, well. Giving presents should be for generosity, not to be thanked." They made their way down to the sleigh. "Want a ride?"

"Er…naw, that's okay." Bunnymund eyed the sleigh nervously.

"Bunny," North chuckled, "you're not still scared of the sleigh, are you?"

"I'm not scared! I just prefer my tunnels!" Bunny sniffed, a glint in his eyes. "Perhaps you'd like a trip in one of those?"

"Er, no, thank you." North looked away. "I need to get the sleigh back somehow."

"That's what I thought!" Bunny smirked. "Well, see ya 'around." He thumped his paw on the ground and, in a moment, was gone.

Shaking his head with a smile, Nick climbed into the sleigh. Fiddling with the radio, he turned to the weather station. Perhaps if Jack was in the area, he could have a friend along for the ride, after all. "It looks like rain in the afternoon, folks, "the announcer began, "with a touch of….wait, just in…we interrupt this to bring you news that several convenience stores were robbed last night. Police are looking for a five foot tall man that owns a white rabbit suit. Apparently, the perpetrator only stole cereal from the Trix brand, but he did go on an extensive-"

North turned to look back at the house, remembering the Rabbit's odd behavior. Trixie had waited ages to get his hands on cereal and he had barely batted an eye when it was given to him. Then there was the- With a sigh, North shook his head and flipped the station. Perhaps he could turn a blind eye for once. After all, Christmas was just around the corner.


End file.
